mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Joe Lo Truglio
| birthplace = Ozone Park, Queens, New York, United States | occupation = Actor, comedian, writer | yearsactive = 1991—present }} Joseph "Joe" Lo Truglio (born December 2, 1970) is an American actor, writer and comedian best known for his work as a cast member on the cult MTV sketch comedy series The State. He most recently joined the main cast of the popular Comedy Central series Reno 911!, for its final season in 2009. Early life and career Lo Truglio was born in Ozone Park, Queens, New York, but grew up in Margate, Florida, and graduated from Coconut Creek High School. He met many of his future State cast members at New York University, where he participated in the school's sketch comedy group. The group, whose members included David Wain, Michael Showalter, Michael Ian Black, Michael Patrick Jann, Kevin Allison, Ken Marino, Todd Holoubek, Thomas Lennon, Kerri Kenney-Silver, and Ben Garant, formed what would become the cast of MTV's The State. Lo Truglio not only wrote and acted in various skits for The State, but also animated segments for the show as well. After The State ended in 1995, he went on to appear make a number of guest appearances throughout the late 1990s on shows such as Viva Variety, Upright Citizens Brigade, to Law & Order and Third Watch. In 2001, Lo Truglio appeared in fellow State alumni David Wain's Wet Hot American Summer, where he played a camp counselor. He went on to make cameo appearances on Wain/Showalter/Black's Stella shorts. He would later appear on the 2005 Comedy Central show Stella and cameo in Showalter's film The Baxter. He made cameos on Reno 911!, as well as in the 2007 movie, Reno 911!: Miami. He has provided his voice for multiple video games, including Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and The Warriors. In 2005, he provided the voice of Vincenzo 'Lucky' Cilli in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. In 2006 he had a supporting role in Artie Lange's Beer League. Lo Truglio has appeared in several television commercials, including spots for Gateway Computer and for Jack Link's Beef Jerky. Recently, Lo Truglio portrayed "Francis the Driver" in Judd Apatow and Seth Rogen's hit comedy Superbad and appeared as Paul Mardino in David Wain's The Ten. He also appeared in Apatow's Pineapple Express and in the films Role Models, and Fanboys. Lo Truglio plays the "high voice man" in the 2009 film I Love You, Man In July 2008, Lo Truglio starred in the web series The Line on Crackle. Lo Truglio has appeared on the comedy podcasts Never Not Funny and Superego Podcast. Lo Truglio most recently appeared on the Starz comedy Party Down and also had a recurring role on the short-lived 2010 Fox sitcom Sons of Tucson. Filmography References External links * *Official Website Category:1970 births Category:Actors from Florida Category:Actors from New York City Category:American film actors Category:American comedians Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American television writers Category:American voice actors Category:New York University alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Florida Category:People from Queens es:Joe Lo Truglio